


can't keep my hands to myself (it's been too long)

by Amonet



Series: Stony Ficlets [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonet/pseuds/Amonet
Summary: “You made it!” Steve knows he sounds more excited than he has any right to be, but he has fully expected Tony to cancel and the fact that Tony is here is a small miracle in itself.“Of course I made it. If Pepper taught me one thing it’s never to stand up a pretty date on Valentines.”





	can't keep my hands to myself (it's been too long)

“Hi, gorgeous.”   
Steve turns around, expecting to have to tell another guy that, no that seat is taken and that, yes he is waiting for someone. Instead, he comes face to face with Tony.   
“You made it!” Steve knows he sounds more excited than he has any right to be, but he has fully expected Tony to cancel and the fact that Tony is here is a small miracle in itself.   
“Of course I made it. If Pepper taught me one thing it’s never to stand up a pretty date on Valentines.” Tony slides into the seat next to him and gives Steve a once over that makes him blush. “And damn, you are so pretty, it must have hurt a lot.”  
“Hurt?” Steve asks and crooks his head. “What hurt?”   
“When you fell from heaven,” Tony’s words sound innocent, but Steve can’t possibly misread the hungry look in his eyes – he looks like he is about to bend Steve over the bar and just go to town. And oh - how Steve wants him too.   
“You’re not so bad yourself, Mister,” Steve manages, distracted by the way Tony's Adam's apple bobs when he swallows. “You look real nice in that suit.”   
The words make a wicked grin appear on Tony’s face and Steve knows that whatever is coming next is going to give him a boner. And sure enough, Tony leans in, his breath ghosting over Steve’s ear, giving him goose bumps and whispers: “I’m not wearing anything underneath it, so I sure hope we are in a hotel bar for a reason.” His hand wanders lower, from Steve’s back down to his ass and then he squeezes it. Anyone can see, Steve belatedly realises. Tony is a person of public interest, this could end up in the papers. Steve doesn’t care.   
“Yeah,” he manages, already way to breathless. “I booked the suite.” 

Tony hums approvingly and continues to nib at Steve’s earbud, kissing down his neck. They are literally on full display, not even hidden in a corner, but in full view at the bar. Tony is marking him, making sure every last person knows Steve is his and that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. It's not exhibitionism, he tells himself, if it's just about making sure everyone knows that Tony belongs with him.   
“You want a drink?” Tony whispers and moves his hand to Steve’s thigh, dangerously close to his groin.   
“Can’t get drunk,” Steve says and tries to move to a position that makes his gradually hardening cock less obvious.   
“You could still-“ Tony whispers seductively and he knows that, if he uses this voice he can get Steve to agree to almost anything, but not tonight.   
“I really don’t want a drink, Tony.” Steve spreads his legs, just the tiniest bit and immediately Tony’s eyes are down there, any mention of alcohol forgotten. Steve would be embarrassed to behave like this in public, but Tony has been gone for weeks and Steve needs it bad. He is about to give himself Carpal Tunnel from masturbating constantly and it's never half as good as when Tony is there. It’s Valentine's day and he deserves this.   
“Okay,” Tony says, eyes still fixed to the bulge in Steve’s pants. “How about we get out of here then?”  
Tony hasn’t even finished the sentence before Steve has slid out of his seat and pulls Tony along in the direction of the elevator. 

He knows that the whole way there, Tony’s eyes will be fixed on his ass. It’s good to know that he isn’t the only one who has suffered these past weeks. But this, this is about to get good. And Steve is going to enjoy every second of it. And when Tony has to take his next business trip, Steve, while at least have the sex tape that they’re about to make to get off to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, talk to me on tumblr or send me a prompt! I'm [Amonet-writes](https://amonet-writes.tumblr.com) over there!


End file.
